I Hate Heroes
by Snow Tigra
Summary: Set before the series, this is the story of how Tsunade and Shizune met and became more then just mentor and student. Yuri warning. Tsunade x Shizune. Minor spoilers on Tsunade's past. Finished
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Hate Heroes.  
Series: Naruto Pairing: Tsunade x Shizune Author's note: They haven't said in the show yet how these two meet, so I decided to take a shot at it. Expect sap and yuri-ness. No real spoilers for the show, just my muses playing around. This obviously takes place a little after Tsunade left the leaf village. It doesn't need an exact date, you get the idea.  
  
It was late in the night and all the houses of the town were closing their doors and windows down. Late enough that the sun had set quite some time ago and the streets were deserted save for the occasional procrastinator who elected to get a drink rather then wander home to their own bed. The heat of the day was lingering into the night, upset only by a small breeze just cool enough to remind you their was air around you, but not much else.  
  
A tugged close top and a bag hitched on one shoulder accompanied the young woman as she walked down the road. In the night time silence she could only hear her shoes on the gravel road beneath her and the occasional shout or cat call from the local bar. Neither bothered her, in fact she actually enjoyed the silence around her. After a long day's work and walk to the next town it was refreshing to suddenly be the only one around, rather then listening to panicked voices from impatient onlookers and relatives.  
  
She wasn't much to look at initially and actually quite normal when one did catch a better glimpse of her. Her dull brown hair was cut unevenly, short enough to just brush the bottoms of her ears and stay out of the way on it's own as she did her daily work. The dull color of her hair was echoed in her eyes, which were just a shade between brown and black, containing little to no color unless she were in a bright light. And the normalness was echoed in her clothing, quite intentionally, by the simply cut short brown kimono and black sandals. A white belts wrapped around her waist served the double purpose of belt and needle holder, aiding her in whatever she or her talents were needed for. Normally she didn't carry such a bag as the large pouch laying over her shoulder. This was a favor for a friend, in reality she hated such large bags.  
  
Her quiet steps carried her down the road and around a corner, to stop at a small cart which was still lit up and still cooking food for the night. Scents of various fried and boiled foods filled the air around the cart and she stopped for a moment to savor the smells, before ducking under the short curtain and smiling at the owner.  
  
"Shizune, I was wondering when you would get back. Tough trip?" The man was quite a bit older then her, most likely twice her age. But he was quite pleasant and quite healthy from his days as a young and talented ninja of the town. Somewhere along the line he'd decided to lay down his throwing daggers and pick up a pair of chopsticks and it had only seemed to make him a happier man. Some people enjoyed protecting others from death, while others took pleasure in keeping others alive with such simple things as food and the occasional bottle of sake. He had always been one of the latter.  
  
"No, just long. There were a lot of little errands on the way." She slid the bag off her shoulder and handed it to him, careful so the strap didn't drop into the small vats of grease he used to cook his food. "Here's all that you need. I took the liberty of adding a couple extra spices that you might want to experiment with. One of the ladies in town offered them as payment and I really have no need for them."  
  
The man seemed surprised and his normal greeting smile turned warmer. "Thank you. I'll be sure to let you be the first one to sample them." He took the bag and his smile wilted just a bit as he glanced over at the lady sitting next to Shizune. The lady had just finished off another bottle of sake and had set it out, silently asking for another.  
  
Shizune turned her head to look at the woman next to her. The blond woman actually ended up looking only about a year or two older then her, but certainly not as normal. As much as she hated to admit it, the first thing that Shizune noticed was that the woman was quite well endowed for her age and it looked good on her, in spite of the drunken slouch which she was now sitting in. Her cheeks were covered with a red blush from the drink, attempting to hide a pretty but stubborn face. Shizune didn't have to ask, she could tell that this one, when not drunk and about to fall over, was quite a determined spirit.  
  
"You've had enough for the night. You should head home," the older man took the white bottle and began to clean it with a cloth as he watched her. A frown crossed the woman's face, and she shot him a small glare, but otherwise didn't move.  
  
Shizune sighed a bit. It never quit. Leaning over she touched the woman's arm.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you to the local inn."  
  
The woman's glare leveled on Shizune and she jerked her arm back from the touch, obviously not accepting any help. Shizune frowned back at her and stood up. Without waiting for permission she slide her hands under the woman's arms and pulled her off the stool forcing her to her feet.  
  
The woman responded angrily and stood up quite well on her own, or at least enough to shove Shizune down onto the ground. It was quite obvious she didn't want any help. But Shizune had had a long day, and the last thing she wanted to deal with right now was some prissy, beautiful drunk lady with a bad attitude. Moving close to the woman she grabbed her arm and moved with the intended throw. It was just enough to get close, then she spit a small needle from her mouth. It struck it's target, landing in the woman's neck and immediately she began to calm down.  
  
Shizune moved and caught the now stumbling woman, letting her lean on her shoulder as her world spun around and her consciousness floundered. "I'll see you tomorrow," she called to the booth owner, then began the long work of leading the staggering woman back to her home.  
  
"The last thing I need is a sedative," the woman half grumbled as she struggled to keep her footing through the door of the small one room cottage at the edge of town.  
  
"And the last thing I need is some drunken woman beating me to the ground for trying to help her after a very long day. You can sleep here and yell at me in the morning when you're sober." She moved the woman over to the bed and ended up nearly dropping her there. Ignoring the annoyed snort and any other protests Shizune helped her take off her shoes and covered her with a blanket. Finally the woman stopped protesting and her eyes slid shut as she stopped fighting against the sedative.  
  
Shizune sighed and slid off her own shoes, tossing them over by the door. Grabbing the extra blanket she settled down to sleep in the corner, tucking it around herself and using the wooden and clay covered wall for a pillow. It was an old habit, she'd taken home drunks before to let them rest. There'd been too many times where a drunk had refused to leave the booth, then the next morning had created quite a ruckus about his treatment the next morning. It was the least she could do to let the person borrow her bed until they were able to sleep it off. The local inn didn't like patrons who weren't sober enough to pay before they got the room.  
  
It wasn't that she was a bleeding heart or too naive to realize she could be taken advantage of, but more that Shizune was in the habit of doing everything she could for those around her. It often left her spent with long days and little sleep, but it was something she felt good about doing. If she could do it, she did, usually without accepting much in return. She was the little known and barely mentioned savior of the town. However the towns people viewed her as little more then an errand girl. It wasn't much to speak of in any way at all, but she didn't mind. She didn't care because every night she fell asleep with the sense she'd accomplished many things. And that was what was most important to her.  
  
Tsunade woke up the next morning with a rather large headache. She rolled over in the bed and gave a soft moan, rubbing her forehead a bit. One would think that one of the infamous sanin would actually be able to hold her alcohol without a major hangover the next morning, especially one who'd gotten into the habit of drinking nearly every night. But no, of course not, even with the jitsu she'd discovered to change her aging ability, she still didn't have a complete cure for the morning hangover until after it hit. This of course meant that she had to concentrate to channel her charka to the correct area to clear the pain, while experiencing it. Master ninja or not, it was a horrible way to start the morning.  
  
She'd never get used to it no matter how much she tried, but she was at least able to do it at a relatively quick speed. Massaging her temple she closed her eyes and focused her charka to that area, letting the warm energy flow fill her mind and chase away the morning pain and haze. A moment later it was gone and she pushed herself into a sitting position as she surveyed her surroundings.  
  
The small house around her could barely be called even that. It was small, a single room and even had a dirt floor that was snuggly packed with ages of walking, but still dirt. A rug covered the area in the center of the floor, doing it's best to hide the fact of the mud floor, but it fell short of covering the edges near the walls and bed. Her bed was situated in a back corner, while the front wall had the workings of a rather simple and barely used kitchen. A chest of clothing next to the bed was closed and locked and looked to be the only thing of any type of value in the entire house. Nothing else seemed even in the same century and Tsunade highly doubted there was even a lock on the door, thanks to there being nothing to steal or even look at.  
  
Memories of the night before drifted into her mind and she frowned, remembering what had happened. She'd drunk herself into a nice mindless stupor at one of the roadside carts and hadn't wanted to be disturbed until it wore off. Unfortunately the particular cart she'd chosen wasn't an all night cart as they usually were and she'd been kicked out.  
  
Not kicked out. Drugged and dragged away to be exact.  
  
Tsunade rubbed the side of her neck where she remembered the needle hitting. The skin was still a bit numb, but the drug had worn off long ago. Had she not been quite so drunk last night she would have easily been able to fight the drug, but as it were she hadn't been given enough time to even consider it, before she found herself being blindly helped down a road and dropped unceremoniously into a bed.  
  
The least the person could have done was taken her to the local inn. She would have paid, or at least gambled her way out of a room.  
  
She found said person sitting in the corner, resting with her head resting against the wall, looking more like she'd fallen asleep while being sentenced to time-out, rather then a hostess who decided to give up her bed for the night. To Tsunade the girl was very simple looking, someone who could easily disappear into a crowd, not because of years of practice but because there was nothing about her that was really remarkable enough to remember. Unless of course she used her needles.  
  
Tsunade frowned and stood up, stretching a bit, then she walked over to the corner. Kneeling down she shook the woman's shoulder a bit.  
  
Plain and very boring brown eyes blinked open in surprise, before closing again as she gave a small yawn. Sitting up the girl rubbed her eyes.  
  
"You could have taken me to an inn. You shouldn't sleep in the corner."  
  
The girl shrugged as she stood up. "The local inn doesn't accept drunk patrons. They would have kicked you back out onto the street."  
  
"So you're answer is to drug me and drop me off in your bed?"  
  
A frown crossed her face and she turned a glare on Tsunade. "Would you have rathered I dumped you on the street? And the drug was to keep you from punching me into the wall."  
  
"You shouldn't have tried to move me. I was fine on my own."  
  
"Fine on your own?" The girl glared more. "He was closing shop and he already asked you to leave, you didn't listen. It's just plain rude to expect him to stay up and away from his family just so you can drink yourself into oblivion. Fine if you have problems, do not make others accountable for them. He has every right to go home to his family at night and you have no right to keep him there. And as for me drugging you, I see it didn't improve your mood any. I gave you a free bed to sleep in for the night and the last thing I want to do is wake up to some fight. The least you could do is say 'thank you'." With those words she shoved past Shizune and stepped outside of the house, into the back yard, nearly stomping on the ground as she walked.  
  
Tsunade couldn't even muster the anger to glare after her, she was too surprised.  
  
"Maybe that drug is still affecting me," she muttered as she walked over to the bed and dropped back on it, a hand resting over her head.  
  
How in the world had that blown up like it did? She'd spent a couple years now wandering from town to town, with no real destination in mind. Most of her time was spent dealing with bar tenders, cart owners and anyone who was willing to entertain her small addiction to gambling. But none of those ended up being independently spirited girls who took it upon themselves as a daily routine to help take care of drunken people so their friends could go home at night. The people she was used to dealing with were never that self-less. But had it really been so long that she'd be taken this much off guard?  
  
This girl owned nothing, that much was obvious by the style and set up of her home. But it wasn't for lack, rather for choice. She wasn't thin or sickly like most homeless were, instead she was quite healthy and probably had quite the strong punch if she ever raised her hand to do something else then help a person.  
  
How often was it that she helped strangers like this in such a way? Even more important, Tsunade realized, how many times had she been snubbed and disrespected like she just was right now. The girl had made a valid point, she had helped Tsunade. She did deserve at least a thank you.  
  
Tsunade hated to apologize.  
  
Standing up from the bed she walked to the back door and looked out, searching for the girl. What she found was a stark contrast to the inside of the house. Where the small cottage lacked nearly everything that most people would have, the back yard was packed with a well kept garden full of nearly every plant Tsunade could name and certainly more beyond that. All the plants looked quite healthy, a testament to the great care that was given to them. Fruit, vegetables, herbs and some things that didn't even look like plants at all, all perfectly tended by the one who was currently on her knees with her back to Tsunade, working to even the ground around one that looked like it had been just freshly moved to a place in the garden where it could better spread its leaves. Tsunade watched as the girl finished smoothing down the dirt and stood up, working to move another.  
  
Tsunade couldn't help but frown. She actually wanted to apologize, but she'd never been good and simple and apologetic words. She wasn't used to people being angry at her and not wanting to throw a fist. The situation was awkward to say the least and she had no idea what to do. So instead she just stood there watching at the door as the girl moved another plant and stood up, moving over to the edge of the house where several plants were hanging from the roof to dry in the sunlight. Depositing a large basket of picked plants, the girl began to hang more up with simple lengths of string.  
  
Sighing softly to herself Tsunade stepped out into the garden and kneeled down, taking a hand full of the herbs and beginning to mimic the girl's movements to simply tie them and hang them up to dry. To the girl's credit, she didn't yell or explode or even walk away as Tsunade thought she might, but rather she only spared Tsunade a glance before silently returning to her work.  
  
Neither spoke to the other, just working completely in silence. And even though they didn't speak, Tsunade began to feel the tension between them fading. The air wasn't as thick and she found herself even growing more comfortable as her hands repeated the same movements and they slowly moved down the side of the cottage, hanging up more herbs and slowly emptying the basket. Even a small smile began to grow on the girl's face.  
  
"Shizune."  
  
Tsunade blinked and stopped. "What?"  
  
"My name, it's Shizune." The girl said, hanging up the last handful of herbs. She rolled up what was left of the string and dropped it in the basket, tucking it against the wall, then turned to look at Tsunade.  
  
"Tsunade."  
  
Shizune nodded and gave a small smile. "Hungry?"  
  
"A little," she admitted.  
  
"Come on, I'll fix something for both of us." Then the girl turned and walked into the cottage.  
  
Tsunade blinked. Was making up really that easy? No apologies and no yelling, not even any real speaking. But then, Shizune was one of those people who held good deeds in high esteem. So maybe it wasn't that strange after all.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The moonlight shone in through the window, filling the one room cottage with a strong yet dim light. Everything around her was devoid of color in the moonlight, appearing almost surreal in it's simplicity. Outside she could see the grey leaves rustling in the light breeze and a couple dark animals scurried to her doorway, passing the small crack in search of unsuspecting and sleeping food. It was peaceful, dull and calm, just the way Shizune liked it.  
  
But she couldn't sleep.  
  
Her in ability to sleep, was oddly enough, sleeping right next to her. The rather noticeable and certainly not dull woman was resting, sleeping on her side so that certain assets were more noticeable then usual. But otherwise, she looked quite calm and peaceful. Hardly a hint toward the one who'd woken her up with the short but heated argument.  
  
Shizune rolled over so her back was no long to Tsunade and just looked at her quietly. What kind of person was she? Shizune couldn't even begin to image life in her body, or whatever type of life she might have had. Shizune could see, as she slept, that there were lines of sadness on her face, the type that only appeared when one was sleeping and not able to hide behind any type of walls. It was the kind of look you saw on a sleeping child and it made you want to pick them up and cradle them in your arms.  
  
Shizune blinked at that though and realized that she was actually reaching her hand forward, perhaps to push back a lock of hair. She quickly pulled her hand back and turned away again. What was she thinking? She frowned at the wall, looking out the window again.  
  
The woman next to her was bad tempered, horribly mannered and exactly the type of stuck up perfect girl that Shizune had always hated. She was the type of woman who was able to push people around with a look. She was the type of woman who was excluded on special privilege from every day life because she was 'beautiful'. As if having large breasts which were more of a hindrance then anything else was a good thing. Or the fact that she had golden blond hair that could easily be stained by mud, or soft pale skin that didn't show a single sign of hard work. Everything about her was the exact thing that Shizune had learned to not like in people.  
  
And yet, to her own surprise, she'd offered to let the woman stay. A long day of working out in the garden, pulling and hanging plants until the sun set and both of them were well worn out. They'd taken an uneventful dip in a lake not far away, then settled down to sleep. Shizune's hair was still wet and a couple droplets of water still clung to her body under her simple clothes.  
  
Taking a dip in the lake had only served to reinforce every thing she noticed and disliked about this woman. If anything of her perfection have been missed from the day's work – including the fact that she was able to weed and dig for hours without cutting or hardening her perfect hands – then it was immediately noticeable when she was wearing less. Perhaps the extreme dislike would have once resembled jealousy from Shizune's younger years of being ignored for being normal, but now it had become a full blown dislike and immediate distrust.  
  
Tsunade intimidated her and out shown her, even in something as simple as weeding a garden. She hated it. It only reminded her why she had always lived alone on the edge of town.  
  
And yet, no matter how much she loathed even associating with such a perfectly noticeable person, she couldn't deny that having someone to talk to was actually something she'd missed, If nothing else, simply the companionship of having someone beside you, who wasn't asking for help or for favors was enough to grit her teeth and say nothing. Even if her own shallowness kept her awake at night.  
  
Shizune sighed and sat up in the bed, running a hand through her hair. She was being ridiculous. There was no reason for her to dislike the woman next to her. It was pure jealousy, and she knew it. Childish at best, low and unfounded at least. She wasn't the type to get this upset, but apparently this woman got to her.  
  
Standing up from the bed she wandered over to the small sink and took a drink, splashing some extra water on her face. After a moment of standing there and just relaxing from the cold water, she silently stepped outside, trying not to wake Tsunade up. Maybe if she had some fresh air and Tsunade was out of sight, then she could make herself tired enough to sleep.  
  
Outside was peaceful enough, the town around her quite dead. There were no people this late, they were all sane enough to be sleeping at home, or tucked in at a hotel next to a warm body and a bottle of sake. The town seemed to literally die at night and that's when she found everything peaceful and quiet, just the way she liked it.  
  
But tonight wasn't as peaceful as it first seemed, especially when she noticed that the air hinted a soft smell of smoke and ashes. Frowning softly she turned and looked in the direction of the smell, only to be greeted by normal houses. Still, in the distance beyond the roofs, she could see uneven light.  
  
Flames.  
  
Her mind jumped into panic mode and she quickly spun around, running into her cottage. Ignoring the wish to be quiet and not awaken her companion she grabbed a blanket and doused it in water, before grabbing a small bag of needles from the corner of the house, then she rushed down the beaten dirt road, not even bothering to put on her shoes.  
  
Pounding feet and a quicker heart brought her to the fire in moments. From the look of everything a house in the center of town, next to the local inn had caught on fire and the fire had taken over without any warning. Flames danced high on the roof, visible through all the windows and doors, including parts where the walls were beginning to crumble.  
  
Shizune stopped and looked around, surveying the people in the street. A moment later, when she was sure she didn't see the people who she knew lived in that house, she tossed the wet blanket over her head and dove into the flames.  
  
Tsunade was awoken by the quick movement in the room and the sound of the door hitting back against the frame from a hurried exit. Something had caused Shizune to rush out of the house, and seeing such a calm girl react like that was never a good sign. So Tsunade of course sat up, took a moment to grumble about being up this late without the ability to drink and then took off out of the house and down the street after the girl.  
  
She noticed the fire right away, and it only served to quicken her step. She wasn't in the habit of jumping into bad situations, especially considering her past 'luck' with accidents and life and death situations. Seeing two people close to you die in front of you would have that effect on someone. But still, she was the best at medicine that she knew and standing back in a fight and letting someone die was nearly the same as killing them yourself.  
  
That was her stand on things. Still, no matter how strongly she felt about helping people, she never would have been able to bring herself to do the same thing as Shizune. Tsunade stumbled to a stop as she watched Shizune toss a wet blanket over her head, and plunge into the burning house.  
  
Was she nuts?!  
  
"You idiot! Get back out here!"  
  
But Shizune obviously didn't hear the yell. Instead she disappeared into the flames and Tsunade was left to stand there and watch in shock. What kind of a person ran into a burning building? Especially when it wasn't her own home that was burning! She'd stayed with the girl long enough to realize she favored helping people, but to this extent? This was insane.  
  
Time elapsed and Tsunade watched as the people around her huddled together, just watching and whispering. A large group of men returned to the house, complete with water to douse the fire and set about to that task, but still Shizune hadn't come back out. Was she coming back out? Tsunade found herself pacing slightly as she watched the blazes slowly reign under the control of the water, slowly being pushed back and destroyed. How long was one supposed to wait until they rushed in after the foolish girl who'd plunged in headfirst. How fool hearty would that be? Was it worth it, really?  
  
Finally the front door was kicked open and Shizune appeared, coughing loudly as she carried a kid on each shoulder, the wet blanket draped over their heads so no one could see their faces. She moved quickly out away from the house and dropped them to the ground, pulling away the blanket. Ignoring her own wounds she started trying to wake them up.  
  
Tsunade could see they weren't breathing.  
  
Shizune didn't seem bothered and in spite of the rising panic around her she was able to keep calm as she checked both of the children for any injuries in the chest areas. Then she begin to perform CPR, alternating between both of them, not wanting to waste any precious time.  
  
Watching her take care of the kids, Tsunade found her hands trembling a bit. A memory in the back of her mind threatened to push forward, making her body tremble more and shivers slide down her spine. Granted there was no blood this time, but just the image of a young boy lying there, not breathing as someone desperately tried to save them…  
  
Tsunade snapped out of her haze and quickly rushed over to the boy. Placing her hands over his chest she closed her eyes and concentrated her charka, letting it flow from her hands and into his body. As it moved she could feel the damage inside. Inhalation of smoke in large degrees had clogged up his lungs and the smoke stayed there like a thick haze, blocking out any air that could have possibly transferred to his body. She stretched out the flow of charka a bit more, praying hopefully inside that she wasn't too late. The charka flow spread out and she found the child's brain and that it was still operating, so it wasn't too late to save him.  
  
Refocusing the charka flow, this time she concentrated on his lungs and pushing the smoke out of his lungs. At first it didn't move, but she concentrated more, careful not to hurt the boy's lungs. Tsunade gathered a ball of her own charka, spinning it to create a small vacuum effect, then she shot the ball of charka out, through his throat.  
  
The boy jerked a bit and opened his mouth, effectively spitting out the ball of charka, followed by a small cloud of smoke, then the vacuum worked and the boy involuntarily took a gasping breath, his body shaking as he immediately dropped into coughing as he started breathing again. Tsunade caught the boy and helped him sit back up so he could breathe, patting his back lightly. As she waited for him to recover she looked over at the little girl. She was breathing shallowly but she was alive, obviously Shizine had managed to bring her back.  
  
The town's people around them moved closer, surround Tsunade with a wide range of emotions from tears of joy to happy words. Tsunade was a bit overwhelmed but she took it in stride. Such reactions were normal in small villages who didn't have a ready supply of medical-nin nearby. There was only one person who didn't react with happiness.  
  
Shizune turned and the expression on her face was one Tsunade would never have expected to see. A twist of hatred, tempered just slightly with resentment and disgust. Tsunade watched in confusion as the girl stood up and silently walked back to her house, none of the town's people seeming to care or even notice. They were too busy thanking Tsunade and nearly tackling the boy. Tsunade was left to sit there with all of their thank-you's, not understanding at all what she'd done wrong.  
  
Shizune stepped into you house and slammed the door behind her out of pure anger, the poor latches crying out in protest. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes, doing her best to relax and make the anger fade. She listened to the silence around her, letting it surround her in a thick blanket, and slowly her anger began to slip away, fading with the adrenaline rush she'd experienced. Fatigue spread over her body and her limbs began throbbing, showing the extent to which she had been burned in spite of the wet blanket. Opening her eyes she made her way over to the sink and soaked a cloth. Then she sat down on the bed and laid it against her wounds, trying to relieve some of the pain.  
  
It always happened this way. Shizune supposed she should have expected it, really, considering her preference to staying normal and nearly unnoticeable. But at the same time, it also infuriated her to see it happen like that. One moment she was helping and the next moment she was forgotten without even a glance, much less a thank you. The people were too busy complementing the hero who'd stepped into their mist and 'saved the day'. People like Shizune, who did good deeds all the time and never seemed to care about themselves, were always forgotten because they didn't move in on the scene with the required dramatic flair, or seemingly unexplainable powers.  
  
They were just normal.  
  
Normal was unimportant.  
  
Shizune winced as she touched a spot and looked down, only to find a small piece of glass sitting in her arm. Sighing softly she made her way back over to the sink and worked to pull it out, hissing softly in pain, before she bound the wound. Sleeping tonight would be hard from the burns, and she certainly wouldn't be able to finish her work outside in the sunlight. But then again, maybe it was all a blessing, because at least she'd have her whole bed.  
  
Tsunade could rot in a burning pit for all she cared.  
  
Not like that would happen. Shizune knew the routine. The people would thank her for saving both children, completely forgetting that Tsunade had done nothing until the children had been brought out of the house, and they would give her a free room at the inn along with a large meal for the night, complete with all the sake she could drink. Tsunade would drink herself into a stupor and then wake up the next morning and wander out of town. But she'd still be talked about for months. Then things would slowly drop back to normal, everyone remembering the hero who just appeared, but still expecting Shizune to be the good little helper that she always was.  
  
Shizune dropped the piece of glass in a basket for garbage and just shook her head. It couldn't be helped, it was just the way people were.  
  
A knock sounded on her door and Shizune's eyes narrowed again, her anger flaring.  
  
"Go away."  
  
The knocking stopped, pausing and for a moment Shizune was able to entertain the possibility that Tsunade might have listened to her. But then the door opened and Tsunade stood there, a look of question on her face. Shizune turned a glare in her direction and didn't even let her ask.  
  
"Get out. I don't want to talk with you." Shizune stomped past her across the room and grabbed another cloth to help with her burns.  
  
"Why the sudden blow up?" Tsunade, for her credit, looked completely confused. Shizune didn't care.  
  
"Go on, go back to everyone else. I'm sure they'd love to give their hero a place to sleep. You can probably go and get drunk again too." Her anger flared more and she turned, actually tossing the wet cloth at Tsunade.  
  
Tsunade stood there in shock, just letting the cloth hit her. Then her own eyes narrowed, signaling the start of another yelling match between them. "Your moods change faster then those damn kids at home! What in the world is wrong with you, all I did was run in and help. Does it bother you that someone helped you save them or was I not allowed?"  
  
"You don't get it!" Shizune spat out, her voice raising into a yell. "I hate people like you! You and your perfect powers, your perfect looks! Your perfect control over charka. You come into town get drunk off your ass and only decide to help when it suits you. Did it ever occur to you to help put out the fire?! Did it ever occur to you to run inside and help me find the children? No! You just stood back until the timing was the most convenient. All for your own benefit. You act the hero when they will notice and then they run forward and thank you and don't give a single care about anyone else. And tomorrow you'll be at another bar drinking until you fall over. I hate people like you!"  
  
Tsunade's face twisted from confusion, to anger, to confusion again. Then she blinked. "You're… jealous."  
  
Shizune took that as the final straw and turned around. Without warning she threw a punch right at Tsunade's face, focusing all her anger into that punch and what little she knew about charka. Tsunade caught the punch rather easily, but that didn't stop her from being pushed back into the wall and a crack traveling up to the ceiling. A bit of dust sprinkled down on top of them.  
  
The two stood in silence for a long moment, then Shizune's anger just faded away, as it often did. Then Shizune's knees gave out and she crumbled to the floor, the night's events all catching up with her at once. Shizune's body trembled a bit in protest and she finally dropped her arm, just sitting there and looking at the floor.  
  
She didn't care anymore, she didn't want to hear it. She was just plain sick of all of this and just didn't want to deal with it. But beyond that the nice little explosion she'd just had she was out of energy. She didn't have any left and there was really nothing she wanted to do at the moment other then just sit by herself and be left in peace.  
  
Tsunade seemed to have other plans though, because the woman knelt down next to her and the next thing Shizune knew she was in her arms, being carried over to the bed. Shizune opened her mouth to protest, but she didn't even have the strength for that, nor really the desire to yell any more. She just let herself be carried to the bed and set down on the edge. Shizune didn't even protest as she numbly watched Shizune undo the belt which held on her simple robe like clothing. The dull brown fabric loosened and slipped down off her shoulders while Tsunade moved around her and took a seat behind her on the bed.  
  
"You burned yourself pretty badly, but that should be easy enough to fix."  
  
Hands slid over Shizune's back lightly touching the burns which had made holes in her clothing. Somewhere in the back of Shizune's mind she felt the urge to wince and pull away, but she ignored it. Instead she just sat there, enjoying the feeling of the numbness that was sliding over her body. It might have been shock, might have been pain or it might just be the exhaustion from lack of energy, whatever it was it felt good to have all the feelings just dissolving away.  
  
Shizune closed her eyes and welcomed the blankness, hoping for something like sleep to soon follow it. Instead she began to feel something else move over her back, following the lazy movements of the hands. It was a warm, almost jelly like feeling, searching and finding each burn, then covering it and slowly melting away the pain. Shizune sighed softly in pleasure now that the pain was gone. It was the strangest feeling in the world and she almost felt like she was in a warm mud bath.  
  
It was warm.  
  
It was pleasant.  
  
She didn't want it to go away.  
  
Finally she moved of her own accord and laid down in the bed, her eyes and limbs growing heavy as soon as her head touched the pillow. Sleep covered her, only adding to the calm and cool feeling. Shizune slipped off to sleep, a light and content look on her face.  
  



	3. Chapter 3 end

Chapter 3  
  
Later that night Tsunade found herself unable to sleep. The morning sun was starting to peek over the horizon, teasing at the sunlight which would soon fill the sky. Or rather, it had been, that was until Tsunade moved and quickly fastened two pieces of dark cloth over the openings in the wall which served as windows, then moved back to the bed. It wasn't that she was tired, though she was, but rather for the sake of the other who laid resting silently in the bed.  
  
Shizune hadn't moved since she'd slipped off to sleep while Tsunade was healing her the night before. Luckily she'd been able to take care of most of the burns because the girl's exhaustion had over taken her. Then she'd gently helped her lay down and tucked her robe back around her body, adding her own green jacket since the burned cloth didn't add much protection anymore. Tsunade had a feeling that this girl almost never got a full night's sleep, so she didn't want to disturb her.  
  
As she climbed back into the bed, and laid down to relax, she found her eyes wandering over Shizune's face.  
  
The girl was still as simple as she'd noticed before, but now there was something else too. After seeing how Shizune reacted in a panicked situation with such calm, and yet was able to channel that much anger at something she was so passionate about, spoke volumes for how much she'd experienced in life. Beyond that, Tsunade also recognized that the girl's words were true.  
  
Heroes were people who showed up at the right time. Even the ANBU, who were often viewed as heroes in their respective villages, only seemed to appear out of the shadows when they were desperately needed. Before that they were only a mystery, a myth that people hung onto in a way that resembled hopes and prayers. Only the Hokage spoke with them on a regular basis, and even those who were no longer ANBU were demystified by the fact that they went back to wearing normal clothes. The uniform came as part of the fantasy, it was part of what exactly made them human, along with the fact that they could save seemingly anyone from any situation with such precision, in spite of the fact that they used the same skills that students learned every day.  
  
When one thought about it, there really was no difference between heroes and normal people. The only difference was the hype around them and the attention they received when they did something 'heroic'. And when one thought about it like that… Tsunade could perfectly understand Shizune's resentment.  
  
Oddly, that resentment only made Tsunade like her more. Heroes were supposed to be strong, but those with the real strength were the ones who stayed and built the foundation they lived on. Heroic power that lasted for a few moments was nothing compared to the work of a relatively normal girl who did all her share of the work and more without a word or a hint of repayment. In that sense Shizune was the hero, even if her work wasn't nearly as extraordinary because people saw it as every day. When something came to be expected it was no longer heroic. It became normal.  
  
Shizune was the most normal person in the world. And now, that normalness made her even more beautiful and noticeable in Tsunade's eyes. The fact that a night of yelling was enough to make Tsunade suddenly look up to this girl and even possibly consider envying her was quite an accomplishment.  
  
"You're laughing at me."  
  
Tsunade's eyes went back to Shizune who was now lying with her eyes open. She still appeared to be quite sleepy, or not willing to wake up completely yet, but she was awake. Tsunade also realized that she had an amused look on her own face, thus the comment.  
  
"I was just thinking about what you said."  
  
Shizune frowned, but apparently the wish to stay warm kept her from moving. "And you're going to give me some speech. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"No. You're right."  
  
Shizune blinked, confusion crossing her face. Tsunade just smiled and left it at that. Sliding out of the bed she moved over to the sink and went about starting to cook some simple soup with the various vegetables Shizune had in a basket. Her back was to the girl but she could hear her sitting up and moving in the bed. Most likely she was now looking at the fact that she was now wearing Tsunade's green jacket, and Tsunade herself was standing in her sleeveless top at the front of the house.  
  
"You… you made my burns disappear?"  
  
"Not so much. I simply used charka to rearrange the blood flow and help jump start the repairing of your cells. You'll be just a bit soar and I should probably do it again tonight, but otherwise you should be as good as new."  
  
The small smile on Shizune's face was obvious in her voice. "But I nearly ripped your head off last night."  
  
Tsunade looked over her shoulder and just smiled. "That you did. My arm still hurts from my catching that punch. Anyone else and you would have bruised them pretty bad. But then, I suppose even us 'heroes' need some sense knocked into us sometimes."  
  
Silence filled the room and Tsunade found the smile on her face not leaving as she looked around for a knife and began to cut the vegetables into pieces, dropping them in the boiling water. Shizune moved from the bed and she was now standing beside Tsunade, holding the green jacket lightly around her shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Making you something to eat. Chakra only cures so much. Really, the best cures for feeling tired or sick are rest and warm food. Just sit down and relax. "  
  
"I don't understand you," Shizune's voice was quieter this time as she watched Tsunade's hands move with practiced precision cutting up the food.  
  
"Well, I don't understand you either. So I suppose that makes us even."  
  
Silence again. Then Shizune gave a small nod.  
  
It was a start.  
  
The two sat outside, on the ground in the back, their eyes turned out over the large garden as they leaned back against the house, each holding a warm mug of soup they drank slowly. Somewhere beyond Shizune's house, they could hear the people moving around down the street. But Shizune's house was on the edge and the back faced a couple old sheds that had been forgotten then a forest beyond. It provided a rare peaceful setting that was often forgotten in large villages.  
  
Shizune had always taken comfort in the view, just as she did now, and in spite of her anger she felt quite comfortable around the woman who was sitting next to her. In fact, thanks to the healing and the warm soup in her stomach she was engulfed in that wonderful feeling of being on the edge of droziness with the warm smell under her nose and the sounds of nature around her. It was peaceful and serene.  
  
She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this.  
  
She also couldn't remember the last time she'd had a guest over.  
  
A guest that didn't need talking or helping that is. She actually enjoyed the fact that she could just sit here completely sit and enjoy the silence. There wasn't an expectation to talk or to break the mood, but rather just silence and peacefulness. And that was something she definitely needed.  
  
At least for a second. But in the next moment Shizune held her cup a bit closer to herself and spoke. "Why were you getting so drunk that first night?"  
  
Tsunade lifted her own cup of soup and took a drink. "Drinking helps me forget, or at least stop caring."  
  
"I don't understand why you would want to stop caring."  
  
"No… you probably don't."  
  
Shizune frowned, but it was only half hearted, and looked over at Tsunade. For once her relaxed mind considered the thought that it wasn't actually a jab at her own way of doing things. Apparently relaxing also helped her control the temper she'd been developing lately.  
  
"You're not the type of person who probably would understand that," Tsunade continued. "Nothing wrong with that, it just means you're lucky." The woman downed the rest of her soup and set the cup down, treating it much like a drink. Shizune knew it didn't cause the same rush of warmth and numbness as sake did, but in it's own way it was probably soothing.  
  
"What would happen that would make you stop caring?"  
  
A small wistful smile crossed Tsunade's face. "What you really want to ask is why I don't use my 'heroic' powers to help people anymore."  
  
Shizune stopped and blinked. Then she looked back down at the ground and gave a small nod. She was trying to work up to it politely. Apparently Tsunade preferred bluntness.  
  
"Things change when you see people die." Tsunade stood up, stretching a bit. "You were raised in a village without shinobi, weren't you? Small enough to not have a focus on training in ninjitsu?"  
  
Shizune nodded again. "The main village had a school, and quite a few of every level, but not near my home. I learned a little about charka, but was never able to learn more then the rudimentary skills. My father taught me to use needles to help people. Acupuncture, herbs and such. Chakra, something used for fighting, never occurred to me as a healing tool."  
  
"It can be used for nearly anything. What it is used for depends on the user and where they excel. Being that you are most concerned with healing and helping, I have a feeling that's the direction yours would lean, along with your temper." Tsunade gave a wink at that and rubbed her hand as if it still hurt.  
  
Shizune responded with a small embarrassed smile. "It's more of an instinct…"  
  
"Then you have potential."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning if you had a bit of training, you would most likely be able to use charka to heal others, along with your needles and other skills."  
  
In a moment Shizune realized exactly what Tsunade was suggesting. It was the ultimate truce between them and perhaps even the best option for both of them. It was obvious that Tsunade wasn't much for friendship, from her tendency to drink in large quantities and her lack of good attitude to most people. But what Tsunade was offering, in her own way, wasn't just a suggestion to get some training, it was an offer to train. Tsunade obviously knew how to heal and help others with her chakra and the willingness to teach that wasn't something Shizune wanted to pass up.  
  
But she had a feeling that that wasn't the only part of the deal, which was why Tsunade was phrasing it the way it was. Along with the offer to teach, was probably the requirement to travel. Tsunade was obviously one of those people who didn't feel good staying in a place for an extended amount of time. She was a light foot, a traveler, and probably stopped in towns only for a time period small enough to drink and a couple other nightly activities. Her potential as a healer was wasted on her traveling if she didn't stay around to help, but Shizune had a feeling that she did help when the need arose, even if she didn't stay.  
  
Just as she was doing now.  
  
"You're asking me to go with you."  
  
Tsunade shrugged, leaning down to pick a dead leaf off one of the plants. "Perhaps. Think you could stand me for that long?"  
  
Shizune smirked a bit. "Think you could stand me?"  
  
The two women looked at each other and the smile on the other's face.  
  
That wasn't a question that needed to be answered. The word 'yes' was already in their expressions."  
  
End 


End file.
